


I Put a Spell On You

by jenncho



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Drabbles, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenncho/pseuds/jenncho
Summary: Halloween Andy/Oscar one-shots of varying length. Some take place during/post episodes. Some are completely AU.
Relationships: Andy Bernard/Oscar Martinez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the now deleted cold open of the episode "Koi Pond" where Andy is dressed like Michael Jackson from the Thriller music video and Oscar is dressed like Sarah Palin. 
> 
> You can find this scene by googling or searching "Haunted Warehouse Deleted Scene" on Vimeo.

It wasn’t like he planned on staring at Oscar’s legs in that red dress. It just so happened that from his vantage point in the warehouse Oscar was in full view. The last time he could remember seeing so much skin was during the Fun Run a few years back and he vaguely remembered complimenting him on his calves before they had started. 

They looked equally as sculpted now. He should ask him about his leg routine. Nothin’ wrong with one bro asking another bro about calf raises. That was definitely all it was. Nothing else was going through his mind at all at this very moment. Red just so happened to be a really good color on Oscar. Andy tried to remember the last time he saw him in red.

“Andy. They’re coming! Get ready.” Oscar whispered firmly to him as the children entered the warehouse. Andy’s eyes shot up and he looked at Oscar with an uncomfortable grimace thinking he’d been caught staring. When Oscar just looked at him in confusion Andy let himself relax. He really would’ve hated to waste a perfectly executed Moonwalk on an awkward exit.


	2. Here Comes Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime during/after "Here Comes Treble" when Andy dressed up like George Michael and sang the beginning of Faith.

Oscar looked up from his desk when he heard Andy curse softly under his breath. His long earring had fallen off and he bent over fully to look for it; his jeans stretching tightly across his ass and legs. His head snapped back to his computer when he heard Kevin giggle next to him, clearly having caught him looking. 

Apparently his taste in men consisted entirely of people who’ve slept with Angela these days. Oscar glanced over at Dwight who was still wearing that ridiculous pig snout and his hands were bright red from turning a beet into what looked like some kind of vampire stake with his knife. His nose crinkled with a look of disgust. Well, maybe not entirely. 

Later that night when he was kissing Senator Lipton, for a brief moment, not even worth mentioning actually, the image of Andy shaking his ass in those jeans and that jacket popped into his head. He definitely didn’t moan. What gay man of a certain age didn’t have impure thoughts about George Michael? It had nothing to do with Andy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar and Andy's Halloween costumes are the talk of the office. Not set during any episode.

The end of the month was always the busiest for the accounting department, and while Oscar did enjoy getting dressed up for Halloween, sometimes the costumes he chose made doing his job a little difficult.

Case in point, he was attempting to enter in each sales agent’s monthly totals into Quickbooks but the bulky hands of his rabbit costume kept getting in the way. He’d accidentally hit a 9 instead of 7 at least five times in the last twenty minutes. Angela’s glaring hadn’t helped much either.

It wasn’t even just Angela’s looks that were throwing him off. Kevin kept giving him this knowing smile, but when it comes to Kevin he could’ve just as easily been thinking about all the candy he was likely going to eat throughout the day.

“What is it, Kevin?” Oscar asked after hearing him snickering yet again.

“Oh. Nothing.” Kevin failed to hide his laughter. Oscar rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. It was about a half hour earlier than he’d normally take lunch but he could really do with a break. 

Oscar walked into the break room and pretended not to notice some of the amused looks he received on the way. They were clearly whispering and talking behind his back and he didn’t understand it. He’d worn much crazier costumes for Halloween and this one was pretty tame. 

“Oscar!” Andy looked up with a big smile and pushed out the chair next to him with his foot. “Come check this out!”

Andy pulled out a playing card and lay it flat on his palm and looked down at it with intense concentration. He then made an over-exaggerated look of amazement when the card started floating off his hand. Oscar knew how it was done. He had nephew’s after all.

“Wow. That was amazing.” Oscar said, adding just enough enthusiasm not to come off rude.

“Do you wanna know how I did it?” Andy asked. 

“Oh, let’s not ruin the mystery.” Oscar said quickly.

“Oh my God, you two are so cute I can’t even stand it.” Kelly said as she burst through the door.

“I’m sorry?” Oscar asked with a frown. 

“What do you mean?” Andy added.

“You’re a magician and he’s your bunny, right?” Kelly clapped her hands together. Oscar and Andy’s mouths opened at the insulation but Kelly kept talking. “Couples' costumes are so hard to pull off. Ryan and I were going to be Peeta and Katniss but then he said he couldn’t be Peeta because of all the carbs from the bread and I told him that he didn’t actually have to eat the bread, but he said the temptation of thinking about eating bread is almost as bad as actually eating bread. So then I said he could be Gale and I could still be Katniss, but we both agreed that Gale is totally lame and THEN…”

“KELLY!” Oscar shouted over her. He put his hand to his temple feeling the beginnings of a huge migraine. “We are not a couple. This is not a couples costume.” Oscar explained slowly. At least the looks he was receiving today made sense.

“Yeah! Can you imagine?” Andy laughed uncomfortably. “Besides I’m not a magician. I’m a vampire.” He added.

“But you’re wearing a magicians hat and a magicians cape and you were just doing a magic trick, Andy.” Kelly pointed out

“I’m an aristocratic vampire which explains the hat.” He pointed to his head. “And vampires wear capes too!”

“And the magic trick?” Oscar asked. Andy snapped his head to look at Oscar with wide eyes as if telling him to be quiet.

“I like magic. Is that a crime?” Andy shouted and stood up quickly, his hat falling onto the table. He grabbed the rest of his sandwich and made his way back out to his desk leaving Kelly and Oscar alone.

Kelly looked at Andy for a moment before walking over to Oscar and putting the top hat on his head. Oscar wanted desperately to slap the hat away but didn’t want to make a scene. He already noticed a few people looking in curiously after Andy’s outburst.

“If you and Andy try to steal the Best Dressed Couple’s Costume Award away from me and Ryan at the party, I’ll make you both disappear and then I’ll never speak to you again for the rest of my entire life.” She said seriously and left the room.

Oscar removed the hat and went back to his chicken curry. He had fully intended on taking off his costume after lunch, but Kelly’s threat lit up that small part inside of him that enjoyed nothing more than being a petty bitch.

After finishing his lunch Oscar walked over to Andy’s desk and placed the hat gently on the top of his head. He leaned in close to his ear and told him firmly, “We’re winning that contest.”

Andy looked up at him in surprise and then nodded. Oscar knew Andy had a competitive side so they were going to play this up, and use the gift certificate for a free pizza from Pizza by Alfredo... and let's be honest, probably throw the food directly in the trash because it's horrible. But after that they'd go out for a drink and laugh at how ridiculous their idiot coworkers were for thinking they were a couple and that they'd planned this.

On his way back to his own desk Oscar made eye contact with Kelly who was glaring daggers at him. He smiled innocently at her and sat down to finish entering the numbers.

“Shut up, Kevin.” Oscar said before the other man could open his mouth. He glanced over his right shoulder to look at Andy who gave him a thumbs up and a wink. 

At least now he had something to look forward to.


	4. Do You Like Scary Movies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Oscar watch Insidious. Based on me watching Insidious while writing this. Not set during any episode.

Andy jumped when the movie title appeared. This did not bode well for how the rest of this evening's movie viewing experience was going to go. Oscar wasn’t going to lie, he felt his own heart rate increase just a bit, but he was much better at hiding it.

“Oh, man. This is going to be so scary.” Andy shifted on the couch and Oscar just nodded.

Earlier that afternoon Andy was talking about his Halloween plans being canceled due to the weather so he was really just planning on watching a scary movie at home. He was pretty excited about it, since it was very rare that he actually got to watch one. Andy told him that when he was growing up his parents never let him watch scary movies because they were for a lower class of people. With Angela, she refused to watch them for religious reasons, and after dating Gabe, Erin vowed to never watch another horror movie for the rest of her life. He had questions, but kept them to himself.

Oscar reluctantly admitted that he was never much of a horror film aficionado. He’d seen the classics but wasn’t a fan of gore and cheap scares. He wasn’t sure why he agreed to come over and watch Insidious with Andy. It could’ve been because the reviews were decent. It could’ve also been because he had nothing else planned for the night. 

Andy was sitting on one side of the couch and Oscar the other. As soon as the face appeared behind the baby’s crib Andy had jumped up off the couch. He disguised his reaction to the scare with a nervous laugh and said he was going to make some popcorn.

When he returned he was sitting closer to the center of the couch now. “So we can share.” Andy explained as he put the popcorn down between them. Oscar did find the movie fairly scary, but he found Andy’s reactions to be far more entertaining. That was until it was Oscar’s turn to jump, causing him to spill some of his wine on his shirt. Thankfully he had chosen a Pino to bring with him to Andy’s and the risk of staining was very low.

He attempted to apologize to Andy for getting a little bit of wine on the cushion but Andy wouldn’t even hear it. If he was sitting next to Gil, he would’ve berated Oscar and made fun of him for acting like a scared clumsy child. Andy was nothing like Gil though. Or really like anyone else he had ever met. Andy paused the movie and went to get some paper towels and came back with a refill of Oscar’s wine. He told himself the reason he moved closer to the center of the couch to sit nearer to Andy was to let the cushion dry. 

A little over an hour into the movie and they were pressed shoulder to shoulder, sitting tensely. When the sound of knocking came at Andy’s front door the two men collectively screamed. Oscar’s arm instinctively reached out and gripped Andy’s forearm tightly.

“Jesus!” Oscar put his other hand to his chest. 

“It’s the pizza.” Andy paused and laughed at their over the top reactions. Oscar let out a breath and nodded. There was another knock at the door and Andy looked down at his arm. “You’re gonna have to let go, C-SPAN.” Andy joked.

“Oh, of course. Sorry.” Oscar let go of his arm, and took a big sip of his wine to hide his embarrassment as Andy went to get their food.

Andy returned shortly after with the pizza and some dishes, sitting as close as he had been before the food arrived. “Thanks for coming over.” Andy said between bites. “I probably wouldn’t have made it past the first twenty minutes if I was alone.” He admitted, bumping Oscar’s arm with his own.

“I know what you mean.” Oscar hated to admit it, but he probably would’ve shut it off if he was alone as well.

As they got closer to the end of the film Oscar’s leg started moving up and down with anxiety. When a bunch of creepy dolls appeared Andy reached out and gripped Oscar’s leg tightly, stopping the movement. “Angela has dolls like that.” Andy shuddered at some memory that Oscar didn’t even want to ask about. 

They were both so caught up in the movie that Oscar didn’t mention Andy’s hand still clutching at him just above his knee. Not to say that he didn’t know it was there. Every few minutes he’d feel Andy’s thumb press into him for a brief moment and then relax. 

When an arm came reaching out of the kitchen drawer Oscar’s own hand found itself on top of Andy’s. Andy looked down realizing where his hand was for the first time and went to remove it but Oscar’s grip was so tight he left it there.

They sat there gripping each other as the movie reached its climax. When the end title appeared both men threw their hands up and jumped up from their seats.

“Are you kidding me!” Oscar shouted.

“What the hell?” Andy yelled simultaneously. 

“This right here is why I don’t watch horror movies.” Oscar fumed.

“Right!? It wasn’t even that scary!” Andy frowned. Oscar gave him a look and Andy backtracked. “Okay. it was a little bit scary.”

“Tell that to my knee.” Oscar said under his breath. Now low enough that Andy didn’t hear him.

“Sorry about that.” Andy grimaced and went to bring the rest of the food into the kitchen.

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Oscar responded, following behind with their wine glasses.

“I didn’t want you to think I asked you to come over to watch a horror movie with me just so I could make a move on you.” Andy explained.

“Why would I think that?” Oscar looked at him confused.

“I have way better moves than this.” Andy continued. “If that’s what I was trying to do I probably would’ve asked you to come over and watch one of those weird French movies that I know you like.”

“Okay, Andy.” Oscar shook his head with a small smile as he washed the glasses and put them in the drain rack. 

“Oscar…” Andy bit his lip for a moment. “Thanks again for coming by.” Andy said sincerely. It wasn’t a secret that Andy didn’t have a lot of friends and it clearly meant a lot to him when his coworkers spent any amount of time outside the office with him.

“You’re welcome.” Oscar responded with the same sincerity. They chatted a bit longer before noticing how late it had gotten. Oscar was putting his coat on while Andy put the DVD back in its case. Oscar headed to the door with Andy following behind him, his arms crossed behind his back. 

“Good night, Andy. Despite an infuriating ending to the movie, this was fun.” Oscar grabbed for his umbrella that was leaning against the door. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he noticed the rain hadn’t lightened up at all.

“I’d say same time next week, but I am not sure horror movies are really my thing, ya know?” Andy said.

“I can agree with that.” Oscar nodded.

“Besides,” Andy pulled another movie out from behind his back. “I heard this was pretty good and figured I’d give it a watch next weekend.” 

“ _Le Scaphandre et le Papillon_.” Oscar read off the title and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Oh, you’ve heard of it?” Andy asked with a smile. The nerve! He knew very well that not only had Oscar heard of it, but it was also the film that caused his team to lose to Kevin in trivia. KEVIN! He still felt the shame after all this time. He could admit, however, that if Andy was trying to mess with him, he was doing a pretty good job with this.

“Is this your move?” Oscar asked, doing his best to keep his amusement out of his expression.

“Only if it works.” Andy looked at him with a mix of nervousness and hope.

“I guess you’ve left me with no choice then.” Oscar shrugged. “Same time next week.”

“Happy Halloween, Oscar.” Andy grinned and waved as Oscar walked out the door into the rain.

“See ya, Andy.” Oscar waved back.


	5. The Haunting of Schrute Farms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to Schrute Farms for "Halloween Festivities" was a mistake. Not set during any episode.

“We’re gonna die. He’s gonna kill us. Oh, God!” Andy was having a full on panic attack.

“He’s not going to kill us.” Oscar said but even he could hear the uncertainty in his own voice. “He probably isn’t going to kill us.” Oscar added feeling a bit more confident about that.

“Do you have any idea how disappointed my father is going to be that I died in some creepy barn on a BEET FARM and not lost at sea?” Andy shouted at Oscar who immediately put his hand over his mouth to quiet him.

“Will you be quiet!” Oscar whispered firmly. 

Dwight had invited all of his coworkers to his farm for some Halloween festivities as he put it. He and Mose had transformed his entire property into one giant haunted house and by the time everyone had turned up it was too late to back out. Not that they were worried about hurting his feelings. It was 100% to do with Mose grabbing everyone’s car keys and running off into a corn field with them. There really wasn’t much of a choice after that.

Dwight had then split everyone up into pairs, handed one mini flashlight to each pair, and sent them each in a different direction. Angela, Jim, Pam, Ryan and Kelly stayed in the house, each toward a different room. Kevin, Meredith, Oscar and Andy were told to head outside with Meredith and Kevin going out the back door and Oscar and Andy toward the direction of the fields which neither man was particularly happy about, but no one else seemed to be complaining and went along with it.

As they walked out the door Andy turned on the flashlight and Oscar snickered. He really should’ve taken a queue from Stanley and Phyllis and stayed home.

“I don’t know how he expects us to see where we’re going with that thing.” Oscar said with distaste. Andy turned off the black light and put it on the front step of the porch.

“Seriously, my cell phone screen is brighter than this.” Andy pulled out his flip phone and opened it up. It wasn’t really much brighter but at least it wouldn’t give them a headache to look at it.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Oscar sighed and followed closely behind Andy who was holding his phone as low to the ground as possible, assuring that they weren’t stepping on or in anything. 

They walked around the dark beet field from one end to the other for an hour unsure of what they were supposed to be doing. The battery on Andy’s phone had died after about 40 minutes, so the last 20 or so were spent in the middle of a field with only the moon lighting the otherwise pitch black night. 

They slowly headed back toward the direction of the house, both men complaining about how dirty their shoes were likely getting at this very moment and how much it would cost to clean them. Just as Andy suggested they come back for their cars tomorrow and share a cab, Oscar noticed something moving at far the end of the beet field.

“Do you see that?” Oscar squinted trying to make it out. Whatever it was it was moving toward them quickly. 

“Is that Mose?” Andy asked as he caught a glimpse of something shiny in his hand in the moonlight. 

“Oh God.” Oscar felt his blood run cold. “He’s got a knife! Run!” He grabbed Andy’s arm and started running full speed out of the field. Andy let out a loud scream as he followed him, the both of them almost tripping several times. They made it to the front door of the house and they both grabbed for the handle at the same time.

“Open the door! Open the door!” Andy yelled and looked behind them. 

“I’m trying!” Oscar shouted back but the door was locked. They looked behind them and Mose was no longer there.

“Oh, God. Where did he go?” Andy gripped Oscar’s arm tightly and looked around. He went to grab his phone out of his pocket to call for help but came up empty. It must’ve fallen out when he’d been running. Then he remembered that he used up all the battery for the light and that wouldn’t have helped them anyway. 

“Hi!” Mose popped up from the side of the wrap around porch. 

They both screamed loudly and Andy reached down and grabbed for the stack of beets and began to throw them at him while Oscar screamed “Hit him! Hit him!” Mose successfully dodged the first two but the third one hit him in the face and he went down hard.

They both ran down the porch stairs and made their way into the barn where they’d been hiding for the last 30 or so minutes. They squeezed as close to the corner as possible behind some bales of hay and tried not to move which was a little difficult as Andy was having a full on panic attack. 

“Shhh. Calm down.” Oscar grabbed Andy by either side of his face and spoke to him softly. “We’re going to be fine.” 

“Do you think he’s trying to kill us because I used to date Angela and you broke her heart by sleeping with the Senator?” Andy asked with wide eyes as he gripped Oscar’s shirt tightly.

“Oh, God. We’re gonna die.” Oscar said, full of terror. He and Andy locked eyes in the limited light of the barn. They were both breathing heavily but otherwise didn’t say another word. The only sounds were the wind making its way through the cracks in the wood causing a loud creaking noise every few minutes. 

In the distance they heard a loud bang and, as if on instinct, Andy gripped Oscar’s shirt tighter and pulled him in just as Oscar leaned forward to meet Andy’s lips in passionate kiss. It was not smooth. It was frantic and terrified and if this was to be the last time they were ever going to kiss anyone, at least they could say it was good. 

Oscar moved his hand into Andy’s hair and pulled, causing the other man to groan. They sat there on the dirty ground kissing for several minutes before the sound of a chainsaw caused them to pull apart and scream at the top of their lungs. They fell further back against the wall, their legs tangled together, hands flailing. Oscar pulled Andy so he was slightly behind him.

“Oh. There you are.” Dwight shut off the chainsaw as Mose pointed a flashlight at them. “We all thought you’d taken off.” Dwight looked completely unconcerned.

“What the hell, Dwight!?” Oscar shouted at him as he got to his feet. He reached down to pull Andy up with him.

“Mose, finish cutting the wood for the fire and bring it inside.” Dwight directed the other man and waved for Oscar and Andy to follow him out of the barn.

“Sorry about that.” Dwight smiled innocently at them. “Had I known you two were together I would’ve let you stay inside with the other couples. The Nighttime Room was still available.”

“Mose was trying to kill us!” Andy said, talking over Oscar’s response of “We are not together!”

“Mose?” Dwight laughed. “Doubtful. He has been given strict instructions never to kill another human unless given direct permission by me, or if he one day decides to become a real man and tried to take my place as the head of this family.”

“He was running after us with a knife.” Oscar crossed his arms with a frown. Dwight rolled his eyes and pulled out a silver object from his pocket and tossed it to Andy as they walked up the porch steps.

“You dropped your phone at the end of the beet field. He was trying to return it to you.” Dwight said to Andy, giving Oscar an incredulous look that screamed _‘Can you believe this guy?’_

“How did you even find it? It was pitch black out there!” Andy put his phone in his pocket slightly embarrassed. 

“And why were you cutting wood,” Oscar made air quotes with his fingers around cutting wood “in the dark?”

“Every true Schrute has the ability to see in the dark.” Dwight explained as if they were idiots. “You think I am going to waste perfectly good lamp oil to cut wood? Please.” He scoffed.

“Or you could cut wood in the day time like a normal person.” Andy shot back. “And why is the door locked?” 

“It’s not locked.” Dwight turned the handle and it opened to the surprise of both men.

“I swear I tried that door and it was locked!” Oscar exclaimed as he entered the house. The rest of their coworkers were in the living room around the fire.

“Oh, that was me.” Kelly explained. “I didn’t want Ryan to leave me alone so I locked the door.” She wrapped her arms around Ryan who was busy typing on his cell phone.

“I don’t get it.” Andy felt like he was losing his patience. “We walk around a stupid beet field for an hour in the dark, got chased by your weirdo cousin, and then you scare the crap out of us with a chainsaw. HOW IS THAT FUN?” Andy shouted. Oscar pointed at Andy and nodded in agreement. 

“It took you an HOUR to follow the directions?” Jim asked with confusion.

“What directions?” Oscar and Andy asked at the same time.

“You follow the directions and then you solve a bunch of weird spooky riddles. It was kind of fun actually.” Pam responded.

“Out in the field certain beets were coated with paint that formed a path when you shine the black light on them.” Dwight held up his flashlight. “Did you idiots really just stand out there in the dark?” He started to laugh at them.

“No!” Andy interrupted. Dwight looked back and forth between the two of them and smirked.

“No, I don’t suppose that’s all you did.” Both men’s faces turned red with embarrassment at what Dwight had seen earlier in the barn. Oscar looked at Dwight, pleading with him silently not to say anything.

“We used the stupid flashlight but it wasn’t picking up the beets so maybe you just didn’t coat them well enough!” Andy lied, trying to save face. Oscar poked him with his elbow trying to get Andy to shut up. The last thing they needed was for Dwight to blurt out to their coworkers what had happened in the barn.

“Clearly it’s not the beets that are stupid here, but I’ll take your word for it.” Dwight said finally and turned towards his other guests. 

“Who wants some punch?” He asked with a smile and Oscar let out a sigh of relief. 

Mose came into the room not long after holding an armful of firewood and placing it near the fireplace. Andy walked over at him and bit his lip. “Sorry about that.” He pointed to the bright red mark on Mose’s forehead from where Andy hit him with the beet.

“He’s fine.” Dwight said firmly and Mose disappeared back out into the night, returning a half hour later with everyone’s car keys. 

As they all made their way to their cars Andy did a quick jog up to Oscar until his left arm was barely grazing Oscar’s right.

“Oscar…” Andy started but Oscar shushed him as he looked around. No one else was standing close enough to them to overhear their conversation which was a relief.

“Look, Andy…” Oscar stopped walking so he could turn to face the other man. “What happened in the barn, we don’t need to talk about that. Ever.” Oscar said with a serious look on his face.

“You mean the part where you jumped in front of a chainsaw and practically saved my life?” Andy asked with a teasing smile. 

“Let’s be clear, that chainsaw would’ve gone through the both of us, and I didn’t jump in front of you.” His face turned a bit red, because yeah, he kind of had done that. “If anything I was just trying to make sure you lived long enough to die at sea.” He joked back.

Andy let out a loud laugh and squeezed Oscar’s arm, holding on a bit longer than was probably necessary. “Thanks, Oscar.” 

“Anytime.” Oscar responded. They both stood there awkwardly staring at each other.

“The Nighttime Room is still available for a fee if you’re both interested.” Dwight suddenly popped up next to them.

Andy turned quickly and tripped, falling onto the ground with a shriek. Oscar grabbed his chest and doubled over as he tried to catch his breath.

“Jesus, Dwight! Can you stop doing that!?” Oscar shouted at him.

“As you wish.” He smiled at them. “Happy Halloween. Don’t forget to rate us on TripAdvisor as the Number One Haunted Bed and Breakfast just outside of Scranton.” He handed Oscar a business card and dropped another on the ground next to where Andy was still lying and walked back towards his house.

“Next year, I’m staying home.” Andy said seriously. Oscar held out his hand and helped the man up.

“I completely agree.” Oscar said as he watched Mose and Dwight howl at the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all! Hope you enjoyed. Happy Halloween!


End file.
